1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quick release lariats and more particularly pertains to a new quick release lariat for separating a honda to allow easy retrieval of a rope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of quick release lariats is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that positions a resistance ring mounted to a male coupler into a seating channel of a female coupler to resist inadvertent separation of the male coupler from the female coupler. Additionally, the device should include an adhesive to adhere a first end of the honda to the female coupler and a second end of the honda to the male coupler.